


【彬准？】游戏

by BreadRolls



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Yeonjun, I'm probably going to hell for all this shit, M/M, definitely going to hell for all this shit
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadRolls/pseuds/BreadRolls
Summary: 大家好我又来写奇怪东西了谢谢大家（鞠躬）





	【彬准？】游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好我又来写奇怪东西了谢谢大家（鞠躬）

※  
游戏总是这样开始的——总是在满月的夜里，总是在夜深人静之后。  
年幼的孩子们或许都睡了，或许还悄悄地躲在拉了窗帘的游戏房里戴着耳机捣鼓电动游戏。  
不管怎样 ，崔连准只希望这些孩子们千万千万，都捂严实了耳朵才好。  
「——要再来一些吗？」  
崔连准抬起迷蒙的双眼，模糊中娇嗔地横了对面的男人一眼。男人只温和地对他投以一笑，走近了并开始给他斟酒。  
总是这样的，这场游戏，总是这样不明不白地开始。崔连准总是迷糊着就被牵着走，像迷失的猫犊子，被一点点的温柔哄了就盲目地接受任何的施舍。  
酒瓶与酒杯碰撞发出清脆的声响，崔连准被酒液撩过玻璃的涓涓细声扰得有几分清醒，他突然就觉得自己凭什么要被崔秀彬死死压着。  
原本半懒在皮革沙发里迷茫任人摆布的男人葛然换了个姿势，脸上也变了个模样；他高傲地翘起了腿，伸手扯着了为他斟酒的男人脖颈上的黑色领带。  
「跪下。」

※  
崔秀彬对于突如其来的窒息没有丝毫意外，因为游戏总是这样。  
被诱骗的狐狸总是会突然出现危机意识，在被猎人扔进牢笼里前突然发狠。它可能会呲咧着嘴咬个几口，或者用尖尖的爪子在人身上胡乱抓挠。  
但也不过是垂死挣扎罢了。  
崔秀彬温顺地顺意跪下，虽低着头却仍抬眼直视。崔连准有些微愠，伸出了腿一脚压在了崔秀彬的裤裆上。  
「看什么看？」男人慵懒地质问，一边用被黑色袜套包裹住的柔软脚掌去廝磨弟弟逐渐硬挺的私处。崔秀彬不答，依旧在脸上挂着温柔顺从的笑容，只垂下了眼去看胯间不安分的纤足。  
他轻笑，引来崔连准的不满。  
「没听过长兄如父？」言下之意，是让崔秀彬放点尊重。  
但崔秀彬就从来没尊重过崔连准的意愿——至少在房间里不会。「所以哥哥是想让我叫爹？」  
「你都跪了，那就顺口叫个几声啊。」崔连准眯起了眼，脚上的力道越发危险地加重。  
崔秀彬却罔若未闻，自顾自地抓握住了崔连准踩在他裤裆上的脚。他细细摩挲着精致的脚踝，不理崔连准的愠怒轻轻抚着薄袜之下软嫩的肌肤。  
崔连准的脾气马上就要发作，却不料崔秀彬反手一扣，扯着了他的脚踝就把人从高高在上的位置拉了下来。被扣住后腿的狐狸摔入了熟悉的怀里惊慌无比，在被抱起扔到床上之前抬头去看正温柔微笑的崔秀彬，却愣是在弟弟眼里看见了一片轻蔑。

崔秀彬将人按在柔软的床上，一边粗暴地吻他一边用手在对方身上游走。  
力道却称不上温柔。  
崔连准被弄得一下舒服一下疼，呜嘤着想要推开崔秀彬，却反而被弟弟抓住松懈的裤腰扯下。  
「哥哥真骚。」  
崔秀彬在扯下了崔连准的裤子后轻笑了几声。在崔连准平常为了方便练习而穿的灰色运动长裤下，是黑色的丝袜。谁也没有想到宽松的服饰下竟藏了紧致色情的致命毒物。被揭了秘密的男人难掩羞耻地紧合着双腿，在被崔秀彬一巴掌拍到了臀尖上后顺从地把开档的地方露了出来。  
崔秀彬与崔连准几番唇舌交缠后，最后性器抵在崔连准臀间时崔秀彬允许了崔连准跨腿坐在他身上。  
他原是想让哥哥跪在地上让他狠狠操干一番，但在崔连准小心翼翼地软著声音请求了之后便罕见地许了。  
也罢。反正到最后崔连准都是要受罚的，就这么一点点慈悲，崔秀彬施舍了也无妨。  
毕竟他们房里铺盖的地毯也不是什么上好的材料。  
崔秀彬拍了拍身上人的大腿，示意对方开始服侍自己。崔连准难忍羞耻地动着腰，忍受着不太舒服的交合——他其实不太喜欢这样的游戏，一直以来都是。崔秀彬太粗暴了，又太狡猾，总是非要逼得崔连准哭出来才肯罢休。却又在事后对他温柔，处处宠溺地把崔连准当成手心里的宝贝一样呵护备至。  
太过分了，崔秀彬。崔连准咬着唇摆动腰肢，努力让自己在这场性事里也能找到快感。崔秀彬慵懒地看着哥哥含着泪的双眼，坏心眼地突然顶起了胯。  
被突如其来的操干弄得有些喘不过气的崔连准慌乱中闭上了眼，抵住了落下的泪却抵不住自己放荡尖叫。他半个身子都软了，是崔秀彬坐了起来把他抱在怀里顶弄着才避免崔连准颤抖的双腿支撑不住无力的身躯。  
崔秀彬拥着崔连准，一边细细嗅闻着对方颈间淡淡的奶香味一边凑近了他的耳边好意提醒：「会被听见的喔。」浪叫中的崔连准恨恨瞪了崔秀彬一眼，报复似地咬住了男人的肩头。  
男人吃痛地闷哼了一声，崔连准有些慌了，松了口小心翼翼地舔了舔被利牙刺破的皮肤。他示歉地抬头看了看崔秀彬，却不料男人身下的动作一顿，紧接着是更用力的撞击。  
太色了。  
被亲肿的嘴唇上晶莹地泛着水泽，小狐狸伸出来的舌尖上还有舔来的细细血珠。满含歉意的无辜眼神碰疼了崔秀彬心中被藏着的某处柔软，他却马上覆过了那片心疼。  
他不会对崔连准心软的——游戏不这样玩。

崔秀彬按着崔连准的腰一番猛然操弄，最后是哥哥先缴了械，可怜兮兮地哼唧着射在了崔秀彬的小腹上。男人停了动作让颤着身子的崔连准稍作喘息，下一秒又把性器从黏腻的甬道里拔出后让崔连准用嘴去含。崔连准几乎承受不住铺盖而来的羞耻感，他认命地闭上了眼，尽力忽视着舌尖上的苦涩和崔秀彬有意无意的调笑给弟弟努力地吞舔。  
被崔秀彬射了一嘴后，崔连准才敢缓缓睁眼。酸软的双颊让他几乎合不上嘴，在崔秀彬将自己的东西从他嘴里拔出时甚至只能任由唾液和精液从嘴角流下。  
崔秀彬欣赏着哥哥努力合起双唇又抗拒着吞下精液的模样，轻笑着用手指勾了勾精液从崔连准唇边滴到了锁骨上拉出来的细丝。  
「脏小东西。」  
温柔勾勒着锁骨轮廓的男子毫无预警地掐住了他的脖颈，在崔连准发出呜咽时逼迫他把嘴里含着的东西尽数喝下。崔连准无助地吞了个干净，迷茫抬起头去看崔秀彬时被按到了地上跪着。  
他的双眼被赫然蒙上，惊恐间，只听得见崔秀彬在他耳边似笑非笑的话语。  
「乖，叫爸爸。」

 

※  
不管崔连准多么抗拒，崔秀彬还是就着小孩不乖这个破理由执意给他围上了羞耻的口水巾。他不服，但是在被蒙了双眼还有力量上的差距之下，他不得不服。  
然而今夜的崔连准怕极了崔秀彬。  
因为今夜的崔秀彬过于温柔了。  
除了一开始在他臀上打过一下和示意他吞咽时用一只手在他脖颈处施压之外，崔秀彬没再做过任何事。  
可谁又知道他下一秒会做出什么事来。  
崔连准被折腾得怕了，他顺从地跪在地上，被粗糙的地毯磨破了膝盖。  
向来娇纵的狐狸从未被爱人如此粗暴地对待过，合着内心的委屈，在硬挺的性物又一次被送到嘴边时终于哭了。  
但是哭归哭，该完成的事情还是得做——崔秀彬从来不对输家心软。崔连准抽噎着，乖巧地张开了嘴随着发间温柔轻抚的手一下一下地舔舐吞吐。  
这次总算是没被逼着吞下精液了，性器在快接近巅峰时退出了他的嘴，尽数射在了他颈肩柔软的布帛上。  
「乖孩子。」他听见崔秀彬这么说，还有轻柔地抚着他脸颊的温暖掌心。崔连准依恋地往那人的方向蹭去，成功换来了一个温柔的亲吻。  
崔连准多希望自己就此沉沦于这近在咫尺的爱意里。  
可是他又听见了不属于崔秀彬的声音。

崔连准呼吸一滞，僵紧了身子。又一双手轻轻地抚上了他的腿，轻轻把膝处黏在干涸血渍上的真丝拉开。  
崔连准疼痛地嘤嘤着，在蒙着双眼的黑色领带被摘下时感觉自己的心一下沉沉地摔到了谷底。  
真的被听见了。  
他抬头去看拥着自己的人，是姜泰贤。姜泰贤地摸了摸崔连准红肿的双唇，向来温柔的眼中尽是的歉意。而对面将崔连准腿上的丝袜拉下的崔范奎，正带着不明的笑意把自己买的衣饰从哥哥身上脱下。  
崔连准哭了，他此时哭的模样是最可悲的——裸着身子躺在另一个男人的怀里，哭着和自己的恋人语无伦次地道着歉。  
「连准哥，怎么这么快就哭了？」是休宁凯，他从姜泰贤身后探过了身子，像平常一样撒娇似地蹭了蹭两个哥哥，却拉过了崔连准的手强硬地按在了自己的性器上。崔范奎早已将崔连准的腿按开，男人在感受着恋人强硬地插入身躯时惊恐地感受到了另一个弟弟无声地抵在了穴口的性器。  
崔连准绝望地看向崔秀彬，希望他能像平常那样扮演着理智的角色，在闹剧上演之前阻止情势的失控。  
而崔秀彬却早已穿戴整齐，坐在了沙发上打开了手机的摄像头，紧接着是队长愉悦发下的通行证。  
「孩子们，好好玩吧。」

**Author's Note:**

> ——  
> 这篇用英文写出来是甜的，中文二稿时逐渐黑掉  
> sorry not sorry  
> 几百年没写文弄出来的产物我自卑，手动再见再也不见拜拜了大家  
> 感谢阅读。


End file.
